La couleur des larmes
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: "Itachi c'est toi ! C'est toi ? Dis-moi que c'est toi."Elle a la voix qui tremble. Il ferme douloureusement les yeux. "C'est moi."


**\- La couleur des larmes -**

* * *

Elle a mal. C'est comme ça. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Elle a mal et veut crier. Hurler. Pleurer. Lâcher prise.

Mais Temari n'est pas comme cela. Temari ne pleure pas pour une histoire de cœur. Temari ne baisse pas les bras devant tout le monde. Temari se terre dans son trou et attend.

Attend qu'il vienne. Qu'il s'excuse. Qu'il lui dise : Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Mais elle n'est pas conne. Elle n'est pas naïve. Elle sait très bien qu'il ne le fera jamais. Qu'il ne reviendra plus. Parce qu'il est comme ça Itachi.

Parce que c'est un crétin.

Un pure crétin.

Et elle l'a aimé ce crétin. Elle l'a aimé de toute ses forces. De toute sa fureur. De tout son cœur. Elle a aimé comme l'on aime la naissance du jour, la tombée de la nuit.

Elle l'a aimé à en crever. Maintenant elle pait pour tout ça. Pour cette faiblesse. Pour avoir été aussi bête. Pour avoir cru un seul instant que l'amour c'était pour les grands.

Alors elle reste dans son appartement. Elle reste à sa fenêtre et regarde la pluie tomber. Il pleut aussi dans son coeur. Il pleut torrentiellement dans son coeur depuis qu'il est parti. Depuis qu'il a claqué la porte.

Depuis qu'il lui a dit : C'est fini.

Itachi lui a dit que c'est finit. C'est tout. Pas autre chose. Pas d'explication. Pas de coup de fils. Pas de texto. Plus rien.

Il ne reste plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Plus de lui. Plus d'elle. Plus d'eux.

C'est terminé. Tout est finit.

Alors Temari, elle se laisse glisser le long du mur, prés de la fenêtre. Elle enserre son tee-shirt trop grand, trop large, trop pas pour elle. Elle enserre son tee-shirt au niveau de la poitrine.

Poitrine tordue par un sentiment incongrue.

Son visage n'est que grimace. Ses yeux sont fermées. Les larmes devraient sortir. Devraient couler. Devraient se montrer. Mais Temari a dit non. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas pour lui. Il n'en était pas question. Absolument pas question.

* * *

Il n'a pas faim. Il n'a pas soif. Il n'a pas envie de dormir. Il ne n'a pas envie de se lever de son lit. Il n'a envie de rien.

Si. Il y a bien quelque chose.

Il veut mourir.

Il veut disparaître.

Il veut qu'elle l'appelle. Qu'elle lui crache sa haine. Son dégoût. Sa répugnance même.

Itachi le veut. Il veut qu'elle le fasse. Cela ferait moins mal. Cela serait moins dure.

Il aurait un peu l'impression d'être un connard.

Parce que.

Parce que là.

Là il n'est qu'un connard.

Il n'est qu'un gros connard.

Et pourtant il a le cœur laminé. Il a le cœur en cendre.

C'est pour ça qu'il veut mourir.

C'est parce qu'il l'aime encore bordel. Il la veut encore. Il la désire encore.

Et il s'en veut.

Il s'en veut d'avoir mit fin à cette passion, cette amour, cette complétude par deux simples petits mots.

Juste par.

Juste avec.

Juste comme ça.

Juste en disant : C'est finit.

Il avait cru qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Lorsqu'il avait vue ses yeux l'implorer. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa poitrine se soulever frénétiquement. Lorsqu'elle avait fronçé les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle avait détourné les yeux, incapable de le regarder encore un peu plus.

Il avait cru qu'il n'aurait pas pu fermer cette porte. Il avait cru qu'il aurait fait demie-tour.

Mais non, Itachi avait réussi. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait sauvé de lui. Il avait sauvé Temari. Il avait épargné sa vie.

Maintenant il paît le prix. Celui de ressasser, encore et encore, les moments qu'il a passé avec elle.

Sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ses lèvres rencontrant les siennes.

Ses mains sur son corps.

Sa chaleur.

Son odeur.

Elle.

Temari.

Maintenant il n'aura plus que des souvenirs. Juste des souvenirs. Des putains de souvenir.

* * *

"Il n'avait rien pour lui de toute façon."

"Je l'ai toujours trouvé louche."

"Tu n'as absolument rien à regretter, il ne te méritait pas."

Il ne te méritait pas. Il ne la méritait pas. Voilà ce que disent ses amies. C'est ce qu'elle entend tout le temps. Au téléphone. Chez Sakura. Chez Ino. Chez Tenten.

Itachi c'était le fumier du coin. C'était le pire des emmerdeurs.

Elle n'avait rien à regretter.

Temari n'y croit pas. À ce qu'elles disent. Itachi n'est pas un fumier, n'est pas un emmerdeur.

Et elle regrette tout. Chaque instant avec lui. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque souffle.

Elle regrette son souffle contre sa nuque.

Ses lèvres toutes près des siennes.

Ses mots tendres. Doux.

Amoureux.

Elle regrette ce temps, où lorsqu'il rentrait du travail elle lui sautait au cou. Ce temps où à deux tout leur paraissait possible.

Putain.

Elle est restée un an avec lui.

Un an c'est rien. Elle en veut plus. Elle le veut lui.

Elle le veut alors qu'elle ne doit pas. Ne doit plus.

Il est partit. Il a dit : C'est finit.

Deux semaines. Maintenant. Cela fait quinze jours qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelle. Qu'elle s'est interdite de pleurer.

* * *

Ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne dort plus.

Enfin si par intermittence.

Juste histoire de ne pas sombrer.

Ironie du sort.

Il sombre déjà. Parce qu'il a envie de la rappeler. De tout lui dire. De tout lui expliquer. Mais il ne peut pas. Il a dit qu'il ne le ferait.

Parce qu'il la protège. Il le fait pour elle. Toute cette souffrance. Ce sacrifice. C'est pour elle.

Elle doit le haïr maintenant.

Elle doit vraiment le détester. Vraiment beaucoup.

Tant mieux.

Tant mieux.

Mais il en sait pas Itachi que Temari au fond ne le déteste pas.

Parce que même si elle le voudrait elle ne pourrait pas.

C'est comme ça.

Elle ne peut pas.

-T'as vraiment une sale gueule.

Il est comme ça Kisame. Il dit tout ce qu'il pense. Il prend pas de pincette, de toute façon pourquoi faire ? La vérité ne blesse que pour quelque instant. Le mensonge lui dévore lentement . Tout doucement.

-Ça se voit tant que ça.

Kisame ricane.

-Ouais.

Itachi tente de sourire. Kisame lève la main, un serveur s'approche. Il commande deux cafés.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir dehors, tout de même. J'pensais pas que t'accepterai de venir me voir.

Itacha hausse les épaules. Se tait. Il n'a pas tellement envie d'en parler. Alors Kisame continue. Tout seul. Occupe le silence. Anéanti ce silence. Celui qui accompagne Itachi depuis des semaines maintenant.

-J'ai vu Konan, cette semaine.

Le serveur arrive. Met deux tasses blanches devant eux.

-Elle a vu Tenten.

Itachi attire la tasse fumante vers lui. Elle est brûlante.

-Tenten lui a dit que t'étais un connard.

Itachi lève les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'elle scoop, ironise t-il.

-Elles ne savent rien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elles savent.

-Tu pourrais au moins lui...

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. J'ai dit c'est finit. Elle doit s'y faire. M'oublier. Faire avec. C'est tout.

Kisame le regarde. Longuement. Attentivement. Il pense à Itachi et à Temari. Il repense à leur première rencontre.

Il avait été la clé de leur amour. Il les avait conduit à se rencontrer. C'est lui qui avait proposé à Itachi de déposer Temari ce soir là. Après cette soirée. C'est lui qui avait insisté , parce qu'il voulait qu'Itachi reprenne gout à la vie. Il le voulait sincèrement. Il avait pensé que ça l'aiderait. Que l'amour ferait passer la pilule. Mais Kisame n'avait pas comprit.

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne le sait toujours pas.

A quel point c'est dure pour Itachi.

De l'accepter.

Cette chose qui grandit à l'intérieure de lui.

Qui le dévore.

Qui aurait du disparaître. Qui n'aurait jamais du naître.

Mais c'est de famille dit-on.

Alors c'est là en lui.

Et ça le tue.

Ça finira par le tuer.

D'ici quelque années. Quelque mois.

-D'après Konan, qui l'a su de Tenten, Temari ne parle jamais de toi. Elle a juste dit à ses amie : "Il m'a dit que c'est fini. Alors c'est fini."

Itachi apporte la tasse à ses lèvres. Boit à petite gorgée.

-Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard.

Itachi repose la tasse. Fixe lasse Kisame, dépose quelques pièces et se lève.

-Non, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. C'est fini j'ai dit.

* * *

Trois mois.

La douleur est encore là. Omniprésente. Elle ne s'y fait pas. Elle ne s'y fera jamais.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à avancer, à l'oublier, à penser à autre chose , à tenter une nouvelle expérience.

Avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Non.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais elle n'ouvrira son cœur à un homme.

Elle ne veut pas souffrir de nouveau. Ne le veux plus. Trois mois et la plaie et encore ouverte. Béante.

Pas besoin d'un autre couteau. Pas besoin d'un autre salop.

Elle finirait par guérir. Elle allait finir par y arriver.

Elle était Temari après tout.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle l'a encore en elle. Encore dans la peau. Encore dans la tête. Encore partout. Partout présent. Présent tout le temps.

Elle le voit à travers une couleur, un lieux, un parfum.

Elle le voit à travers le monde.

Le monde c'est lui.

Son monde c'est lui.

C'est Itachi.

Elle doit le faire. Elle doit le voir, c'est plus fort qu'elle. C'est plus fort que tout. Ce besoin, ce désir qui l'incendie, qui la détruit.

Alors elle a contacté Kisame.

Elle lui a parlé. Elle veut le voir. Elle les supplie de lui dire où il habite. Elle l'implore.

Kisame a pitié. Il finit par céder.

Et Temari prend son manteau. Sort de chez elle en courant. À en perdre haleine.

Et elle ne sait plus vraiment comment elle s'est retrouvé devant sa porte. Comment ses doigts ont appuyé fortement contre la sonnette. Pourquoi elle a hurlé son prénom.

Elle sait juste qu'elle le veut.

Elle le veut depuis trois mois.

Elle est prête à lui pardonner.

Elle est prête à oublier ce qu'il a dit.

Elle est prête à tout pour lui.

Pour Itachi.

Mais il n'a jamais ouvert la porte.

Il n'y a jamais eu de seconde chance.

Il n'y jamais rien eu du tout.

Juste des larmes.

Les premières sur son visage.

Les dernières pour lui.

D'Itachi elle n'a jamais rien su de plus.

Kisame n'a jamais voulu lui en dire plus.

Personne ne lui a jamais rien dit du tout.

On ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu.

On ne sait pas où il est.

On ne sait rien du tout d'Itachi.

Alors Temari a continuer de vivre. Il lui aura fallut six mois pour que la plaie se referme. Quelque semaines en plus pour qu'elle cicatrise.

Et puis plus rien.

Ça c'est terminé comme ça la douleur. Ça a finit par partir. Par s'apaiser.

Avec le temps.

Temari ne l'aura jamais su pourquoi il a dit que c'est fini.

Pourquoi il est parti.

Mais c'est peut-être ça l'histoire d'une rupture.

Ne pas tout savoir.

L'accepter c'est tout autre chose.

Mais se dire qu'au fond, l'autre nous aura épargné une grande peine.

Ou pas.

C'est se mentir oui.

Mais c'est aussi essayer de continuer.

D'avancer.

Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

Elle a commencé à vivre pour elle.

A penser à elle.

Elle s'est retrouvée.

Elle est Temari après tout.

* * *

Un an.

Il est est presque mort.

Presque plus là.

Ses parents viennent le voir de temps en frère frère et ses enfants.

Des nouveaux. Des nouveaux espoirs.

Ca lui fait du bien à Itachi.

Il se sent prêt à partir.

Mais avant.

Avant il doit l'entendre dernière une dernière voix.

Il veut l'écouter, l'apprécier, la mémoriser à jamais.

Alors Kisame à tout fait pour la avoir son numé lui le donner.

Il est tard.

Il fait sombre.

Dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Blanche. Froide.

Il a un appareil dans la main.

Il a un peur maintenant.

Un peur d'entendre une nouvelle fois sa voix.

Une dernière fois.

Parce qu'aprés il le sait. Il sera prêt.

Ça lui demande beaucoup de courage.

Beaucoup. Beaucoup. Beaucoup.

Il compose le numéro.

Patiente.

_-Allô ? _

Son cœur dérape.

_-Allô ?_

Il est incapable de parler.

_-Allô ?_

Il l'entend s'impatienter. Temari n'a jamais été patiente. Jamais. Jamais . Jamais.

-C'est moi.

Et c'est tout. Tout ce qu'il a dit.

Parce qu'il a raccroché.

Il voulait juste l'entendre.

Il n'a rien d'autre à lui dire.

Que peut-il lui dire de plus de toute façon.

Mais le téléphone sonne .

Il est statufié.

Faiblement il répond.

_-Itachi c'est toi ! C'est toi ? Dis-moi que c'est toi._

Elle a la voix qui tremble. Il ferme douloureusement les yeux.

-C'est moi.

Il y a un long silence. Un silence qui fait du bien. Où savent tout deux qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

_-Ça fait longtemps._

Il se tait. Il l'écoute.

_-Beaucoup trop longtemps. _

Il veut juste l'écouter.

_-J'ai réussi à avancer finalement. Sans toi._

Tant mieux.

_-J'ai déménagé._

Bien.

_-Maintenant je vais mieux._

Il sourit. Ça le rassure. Beaucoup.

_-Je suis peut-être prête à laisser entrer quelqu'un maintenant._

Ça le fait mal. Mais c'est de courte durée. Il le voulait de toute façon. C'est ce qu'il veut. Son bonheur. Juste son bonheur.

_-Et toi tu vas bien ?_

Oui il va bien.

Il a terminé son combat.

La maladie n'est plus une enemie.

Cancer, n'est plus un mot tabou.

Parce qu'ils ne font plus qu'un. Et tout et bientôt finit.

-Je vais bien Temari.

Et il l'entend pleurer.

Temari ne pleure jamais.

-Temari...

_-C'est bête je sais._

-Non ça ne l'est pas.

_-J'en avais besoin._

-Au revoir Temari.

Il n'attend pas qu'elle lui réponde.

C'est lui qui dit adieux. Pas elle.

Il ne veut pas l'entendre de sa bouche. C'est pour moins souffrir. C'est pour partir plus vite.

Peut-être qu'il attendra encore une autre visite de Sasuke.

Oui peut-être.

Et puis après il se laissera aller.

Il mettra les armes à terre.

Lévera les yeux vers le ciel.

Et veillera sur elle.


End file.
